Ranma, From the Ashes
by Dark Abyss 2005
Summary: Rated R to be safe. Continuing From the Ashes from The Eternal Dragon. Deals with the aftershocks of what happens when Ranma is finally defeated by Ryouga and the consequences.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or Tenchi, this is a piece of fanfiction that I get no money from it and since I don't have any to begin with there is no reason to sue me so biiiddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AN: I will be taking over From the Ashes and I decided to make it into two separate stories. Ranma's will center around herself after what happened while Ryoko's will be in the future when she is 16. All of it began just before Saffron for Ranma and...well, I'm not to sure about the Tenchi universe so just make something up and we will all be happy.

And on with the show...

**Ranma, From the Ashes**

**Chapter 1**

Ranma sighed as she sat in the bed by a window in Doctor Tofu's clinic, looking outside though not really seeing anything. She didn't know what to do about the current turn her life has taken thanks to that pig Ryouga.

"How are you feeling?" Tofu asked as he pulled a chair up to the beds side.

"How am I supposed to feel?" Ranma said, trying to sound angry and sarcastic but all that would come out was a hoarse, cracked voice caused by hours of crying.

"It'll be ok, Ranma." Tofu said, reaching over to his friend and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

Ranma closed her eyes tightly for a few moments fighting off another bout of crying before looking into the doctor's eyes. They were full of warmth and kindness, no signs of disgust or disappointment what so ever. How could he not be disgusted though, Ranma was supposed to be the best, a man among men, and all he proved himself to be was a failure.

She couldn't fight it any longer as her body started shaking, at first in rage but her depression quickly overcame that as she degraded into sobbing in Tofu's arms. Ryouga had finally succeeded in destroying Ranma's life. Her father would probably disown her if her mother didn't enforce the seppuku contract at first. Nabiki would probably sell the information to the whole town while Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo all would more than likely blame Ranma. Yes, in Ranma's mind it was all over as she believed that she didn't have anyone to turn to now, no family and no friends.

"Ranma, I know this is really hard on you but no matter what I am here for you?" Tofu said, holding Ranma close while she cried.

"Doctor Tofu, are you here?" Kasumi's voice, a hint of worry in it, called from the front.

Scared, Ranma started to pull away from the doctor who was struggling to keep her calm. "I'll be right up, Kasumi." Tofu called, then whispered quietly to Ranma, "I'll get rid of her for now if you want me to but you have to face her sooner or later Ranma and I'll be right there with you when you do."

"There you are Ranma." Kasumi said, startling both Doctor Tofu and Ranma. When Ranma slowly turned to look at the older girl, Kasumi dropped the plate of cookies that she was holding with a startled gasp. Rushing forward, Kasumi gathered Ranma into a fierce, protective hug. "What happened, Ranma?"

"Ranma got into a fight with Ryouga." Tofu said slowly, not sure what all to say as he fought harder than he ever to not to lose control in front of Kasumi, Ranma didn't need something like that right now.

"I'm a failure." Ranma sniffed.

"No you aren't." Soothed Kasumi, giving Ranma a gentle squeeze. "What happened, you lost a match? That doesn't make you a failure, Ranma. Everyone loses every once in a while but that isn't the end of the world."

Ranma tore away from Kasumi and climbed from the bed away from Kasumi before spinning back around, her eyes reflecting the turmoil and constant changing emotions that she was experiencing. "It isn't the end of the world?" Ranma demanded, her voice cracking as she glared at Kasumi, "After the crap I dealt with all day to be caught off guard by HIM and then have him do THAT to ME? It isn't the end of the world, HUH?"

"Please Ranma, calm down" Kasumi said as she moved closer to Ranma but stopped at the look in the opposite girl's eyes.

"Some man among men I am, allowing what he did to me to even happen." Ranma snapped, trying not to break down again at the thought of everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours. Her body was in so much pain but it didn't even compare to the pain she felt inside and Kasumi was saying it wasn't the end of the world. What did she know anyways, the damned airhead. "You don't know what I'm going through! You ignoring it with a damned 'oh my' isn't going to make it go away!!" Ranma collapsed to the floor, exhausted. "It won't take away him raping me..."

"Oh god, Ranma." Kasumi whispered, tears falling freely down her face as Tofu hurried to Ranma's side helping the weak girl back into the bed. After making sure Ranma was lying down he moved to a locked cabinet and pulled a key from his pocket and opened it. Pulling a needle out he took it and a bottle back to the bed side and stuck the needle into the small container and sucked the fluid into the syringe and took a cotton pad and alcohol by the bed and cleaned an area of Ranma's arm with it and injected her with what was in the needle. It wasn't the first time he had to sedate the emotional Ranma.

"That will help her rest." Tofu said as Ranma closed her eyes and visibly relaxed. Tofu gently led a shocked Kasumi into his office where he pulled the two chairs in front of his desk closer and sat in one while guiding Kasumi to the other.

"How?" Kasumi finally managed to ask.

"I don't know all the details yet but he was already hurt I think before facing Ryouga." Tofu said, "You can't tell anyone right now, Kasumi. Ranma needs some space right now from the biggest trouble makers and she needs all the help she can get."

"He..." Kasumi said, her voice soft and lined with denial.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi." Tofu said, "It's just been so hectic."

"He couldn't have been raped," Kasumi said, shaking her head as the tears started falling again, "He's a guy, Tofu, he couldn't of."

Tofu pulled the crying Tendo into his arms, holding her gently as she cried, "It did happen, Kasumi and it won't do any good to deny it. Ranma needs support right now Kasumi, not blame."

"I'll do anything I can." Kasumi sniffed after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ranma's curse will be locked for a few days because of how bad her...his injuries are." Tofu explained as Kasumi pulled away from him taking a tissue from the desk.

"But he's been hurt before." Kasumi said.

"Not as bad as this, Kasumi." Tofu explained, "When a victim is hurt bad enough the curse will act to protect it's host by locking them in whatever form they're in until they heal some because the change will work against the healing process.?

"How do you know all of this?" Kasumi asked, a little surprised.

"I've been studying a lot about Jusenkyo lately, especially while I was gone." Tofu explained, "Ranma was hurt very badly to begin with, then there was the drugs that I found in his system that I believe was caused by some kind of paralysis agent. If that wasn't bad enough there is the damage caused from what Ryouga did. The curse will unlock itself soon after Ranma heals some unless she's pregnant. I gave her some medicine that should prevent that but the curse might fight against it. And if that does happen and Ranma carries the baby to term...there's a very good chance that the curse will be locked permanently for being active for that amount of time."

Kasumi shook her head at all the information as she tried to digest it. Ranma might be pregnant and might be stuck as a girl permanently. She buried her face in her hands wanting to go back to bed and wake up with all of this being a really weird dream. "If his parents find out about this, they'll throw him out of the clan or make him kill himself."

"We can't let that happen." Tofu said.

"Nabiki can probably fix it so that he'll be in his own clan." Kasumi said, "No matter what, I won't turn my back on him. I love him so much, Tofu." Kasumi said, fighting back tears, "He's so much like the little brother I never had."

"He's like family to me too, Kasumi." Tofu said, putting his hand on Kasumi's knee, "We will make sure that Ranma pulls through and if we need to I can help make a new clan for Ranma. I won't let those fools he has for parents make Ranma do anything stupid."

"Thank you." Kasumi said, trying to smile.

** ---------- **

Ranma smiled to herself as she turned over in the bed, the sweet smell of Kasumi's cooking in the air. It was all a dream and she was safe at home in her own bed. With a yawn she sat up and looked around the room as the realization of what happened not being a dream came crashing down around her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ranma screamed in anger and frustration.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Tofu asked, worriedly as he seemed to appear in front of Ranma out of nowhere.

"It wasn't a dream." Ranma said, more a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry, Ranma." Tofu said as he rubbed her shoulder. "Kasumi's making us something to eat, it might help a little."

After breathing deeply for a few seconds Ranma was able to calm down and get herself under control. It wouldn't do any good to fall apart now. Apparently Kasumi knew and if she was making food then she must not have abandoned Ranma. If she kept this secret and Ranma knew Ryouga wouldn't brag about raping Ranma then no one else had to know. All Ranma had to do was keep control of herself and everything could go back to normal.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Tofu asked with worry, breaking Ranma from her thoughts.

"Yeah," Ranma said with an obviously false smile, "Let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

DARK ABYSS 2005: Of course I own Ranma, I own everything cause I'm the Overlord! Overlord!! OVERLORD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PRINNY: I think you've been playing too much Disgaea, dood.

RANMA: You fall into the spring of drowned penguin or something?

PRINNY: Naw, dood, I'm a prinny.

RANMA: OOOOOOkay...well, anyways, since Dark Abyss 2005 seems to be a little delusional at the moment I'll do the disclaimer. AHEM...This is a piece of fanfiction whose charaters Dark Abyss 2005 DOES NOT own.

DARK ABYSS: OVERLORD!

PRINNY: SWEATDROPS Dood, get a grip. Anyways, look forward to the upcoming crossover of Ranma ½ and Disgaea.

ETNA: And now, on with the next chapter of Pretty Demoness Etna ½, Easy Battle!

PRINNY: I'm surrounded by whackos, dood...

**Ranma, From the Ashes**

**Chapter 2**

The lunch Ranma had eaten with Kasumi and Tofu was pretty good but something was off about it but she wasn't sure if it was because of how she was feeling or what. Kasumi's cooking was always the best and no one else's could compare, not the Amazons, not Ucchan's, not anyones.

With a sigh Ranma looked over at the older girl as they walked back to the dojo despite the doctor suggestions of staying at least another day. That wasn't possible though as Ranma decided to try and pretend that nothing had happened as hard as it was even with the soul of ice.

Kasumi looked so different than usual, she didn't have the usual oblivious look in her eyes nor the smile that always said everything was fine. At least the girl didn't abandon Ranma and also promised to keep what happened a secret from the others for now.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes Kasumi?" Ranma said, happy that her voice was clearer and stronger than earlier.

"When did you start keeping an extra set of clothes at the clinic?" Kasumi asked.

"Since the tomboy started malleting me into leo." Ranma said, a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry about the way my family treats you, Ranma." Kasumi whispered.

"It's okay," Ranma said, hearing Kasumi easily, "I'm used to it."

"RANNMMMMAAAA!" Akane shrieked as Kasumi and Ranma turned the corner to the dojo, unfortunately running into the enraged girl. "How dare you flirt with my sister!?"

"AKANE! Stop that this instant!" Kasumi snapped, bringing Akane's charge to a stop and the mallet she was wielding to dissolve.

"But that jerk was flirting with you!" Akane snarled.

A resounding crack surprised all three of them as Kasumi's hand impacted Akane's check leaving a red mark. Akane was surprised that her sister slapped her much less was standing up for the pervert. Ranma was surprised that Kasumi would strike anyone. And finally Kasumi was surprised that she finally found the nerve to do it.

"What do you think mother would think of the way that you've been acting?" Kasumi demanded.

"It's okay, Kasumi, I deserve it." Ranma said, finding her feet pretty intresting.

"Damn right you do!" Akane snapped, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "How dare you turn my sister against me?"

"Ranma did no so thing, Akane. You're my sister and I love you very much but you are and have been acting like a spoiled brat." Kasumi said, "And Ranma, you need to stop teasing Akane and she needs to stop teasing you, but either way you don't deserve to be beat."

"Kasumi..." Ranma whisperd.

"I HATE YOU!" Akane screams as she rushes back towards the dojo.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi..." Ranma whispers as she trembles slightly. Of course Akane said that all of the time but this time, this time the look in her eyes said that she meant it unlike all of the other times.

"Ranma, it's not your fault so please don't blame yourself." Kasumi said as she took Ranma'a hand and gave a reasurring squeeze. "Would you like to go back to Tofu's, he did say you could stay as long as you wanted to get away from everything.

Ranma dried her eyes and shook her head, she could do this, she could do anything. Right? "No, I'm okay Kasumi, thank you."

"If your sure Ranma." Kasumi said as the two slowly finished the short distance to the dojo and entered to fing an upset Soun and Genma ready to attack Ranma for upsetting Akane. Instead of the usual rant though they was stopped short at seeing an angry look directed at them from Kasumi and that was to be feared more than even looking upon death itself. With a gulp the two fathers dismissed themselves to go play shogi.

"Why don't you get some rest while I get started on dinner." Kasumi suggested.

"Dinner?" Ranma asked, "But we just ate."

"I know, Ranma but it's late and the others haven't," Kasumi said, "Besides, since when has Ranma Saotome ever turned down a meal?" The last said a bit jokingly as Kasumi tried to lift Ranma's spirits.

"Can I help?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi wanted to say no and have Ranma go rest but couldn't do it after seeing the pleading in the younger girl's eyes. "Of course, Ranma."

Dinner was pretty much a quiet affair as everyone in the household, even the most densest, had realized that something must of happened after seeing the way Ranma was acting and the way Kasumi was protecting her. Everyone was trying to avoid irking Kasumi as they wanted to live to see the sunrise and the way she looked at anyone who even remotley looked at Ranma wrong promised a slow and very excruciating death.

"Where am I now?" an exasperated and very familiar voice demanded.

"Ryouga." Akane said.

"When did you get to Hiroshima?" Ryoga asked then blanced noticably when he saw Ranma sitting at the table next to Kasumi who she scooted closer to and whose look was burning a whole through Ryouga. He allowed himself to be pulled down to sit by Akane.

"Ranma," Ryouga said, looking down at the table.

"Leave Ranma alone, Ryouga." Kasumi said, her voice stern, "He's not up to fighting right now."

A snort from Genma was all that he was able to get out before Kasumi's glass of water was emptied on him making instant panda.

"I, Kasumi I don't want to fight." Ryouga said, "I want to apologize..."

"YOU RAPED MEYOU BASTARD!" Ranma roared as she stood up, a blinding red aura resembling a raging fire, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU APOLOGIZE FOR THAT!!!"

Everyones' jaw around the table was hanging open and the general atmosphere around was varied from disbelief to shock. The aura that was burning around Ranma died down as she trembled in both rage and tears.

"You worthless piece of trash!" Genma snarled as his fist slammed into the Ranma sending her flying. The steam from the tea that he used to change back still still rolled off of Genma. "There is no way you lost to that clueless pig, he's even worse than Akane!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Akane and Ryouga both shouted in outrage.

"Please stop." Kasumi cried as she tried to calm everyone down.

"RANMA, how dare you be cheating on my little girl?! I want you out, NOW!" Soun's demon head growled out.

"You are no longer a Saotome, Ranma! Get away from me now!" Genma snarled.

"How dare you seduce poor Ryouga you slut!" Akane snarled after she buried Genma into the floor with her mallet.

Ranma couldn't take it, she turned and fled from the dojo as tears flew from her eyes while berating herself for losing control like that.


End file.
